


There's a Contradiction in this Relationship Outline

by Impala_Chick



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Jonas Brothers, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is curious about that one Jonas kid with the bangs. Joe visits the set of 'Push' to meet up with Camilla, but he runs into Chris. Chris is captivated. Joe makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Contradiction in this Relationship Outline

Chris was excited for this movie. He was excited because of the script and the cool powers and the bad ass guns. And Camilla Belle. She was one of those actresses not legendary enough to feel like a cliché, but pretty enough to be famous.

The fact that she was close to that one young Disney kid with the big eyebrows had nothing to do with the reason Chris wanted to meet Camilla.

At least at first, it didn’t.

The first few days on set were light and casual. They were getting to know each other. Camilla had Chris over to her trailer a few times, just to chill and share a snack or something. Chris had Camilla over at his trailer a few times, and told her funny jokes and teased her about her lack of dialogue in the script.

But to be honest, Chris was getting kind of bored. Carrying on with small talk and meaningless flirting was a chore. And not like Chris was trying to notice or anything, but she never even checked her phone or mentioned Joe when she was with him. It was like he didn’t even exist and Chris had invented him in his imagination.

Chris definitely did not just admit he knew the kid’s name.

The second week of filming, things got interesting.

They had just wrapped a scene involving Chris getting thrown around, and he was just this side of exhausted. He was making a beeline for his trailer when he bumped into someone who walked like he had just escaped from jail and didn’t want to get caught, but he was way too well dressed and fluffed up to not be noticed. A walking contradiction.

Well, well. It was the one and only.

The kid shook his dark bangs out of his eyes and thrust his hands deep into his pockets. He stared at Chris’ toes and then grazed his eyes up to the top of Chris’ head before taking a slow, steady breath. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks when he blinked but the kid never gave the slightest indication of a smile. Chris was drawn to the kid’s mouth when he opened it to speak.

‘Hey, do you know where Camilla’s trailer is?’ The kid drawled out, easy as you please. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care that he had kept Chris waiting all that time. He didn’t break eye contact.

‘Ya. It’s over there, past the catering truck. On the left.’ Chris gestured with his hand towards Camilla’s trailer. The kid didn’t start to leave. He stuck out his hand instead.

‘Thanks. I’m Joe.’ Chris took his hand and shook it. Joe’s grip was firm and strong – his hands were smooth and soft. Again with the contradictions.

‘I know. I mean, I’ve heard about you… ya know?’ Chris only faltered for a second. He sure as hell was not going to let this kid have the upper hand already.

Joe was doing the fluttery eyelash thing again.

‘I’m Chris.’ Their hands had stopped moving up and down, and were pretty much just suspended in space, clasped tightly together.

And then Joe grinned. There was enough spark to break the spell, because they jumped apart.

‘Cool.’ Joe said. His hands went right back into his pockets. He turned to walk away.

‘So, I’ll see you around?’ Chris called after him, keeping is voice as unreadable as possible.

‘Ya. For sure.’ Joe said over his shoulder without looking back. He tossed his hips from side to side as he practically pranced off and Chris grinned. He knew what the kid was doing.

And with that ass, Chris figured Joe had every right to flaunt it.  
~~~~~~~

They had just called for a break, giving the crew time to switch up the lights before they blocked for the next scene. Chris flung open the door to his trailer and nearly fell off the steps screaming before he recognized the carefully styled dark bangs hiding mischievous murky brown eyes.

‘What the hell, dude? This is my trailer.’ Chris walked in and slammed the door, crossing his arms.

‘I know.’ Joe was seated at his little table, really only made for one person. But Chris had squeezed two chairs in there anyway. Not like he was really expecting surprise company, though.  
Chris scratched the back of his neck and scuffed the floor with his toe.

‘So.’Chris ventured towards coherent speech, but only got one word out.

‘So.’ Joe mimicked, picking imaginary dirt from underneath his fingernails.

Chris rolled his eyes.

‘Just tell me why you are here. Jesus Christ.’ Chris plopped down into the other chair.

Joe stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Chris figured that must be his trademark move or something.

‘You know, you really shouldn’t leave your trailer door unlocked. You never know who will just barge in.’

Joe was chiding him like Chris was a child. Joe even wagged his finger and shook his head.  
Chris slammed his hand against the table.

Joe jumped, but his facial expression didn’t give anything away.

Maybe Joe wasn’t quite as cool as he thought he was.

‘Look. Get to the point or I’m kicking your ass out of here.’ Chris bit out through gritted teeth.

Joe closed the gap between them and got right up in Chris’ face, his hands gripping either side of Chris’ chair.

‘You think I’m hot.’ Joe stated, like he was reading that fact from a textbook. His eyes were blazing with a kind of intensity Chris didn’t recognize.

‘I don’t… that’s not… huh?’ This was just not fair. He was old enough to be the kid’s uncle for crying out loud.

‘But what you see isn’t what you get.’ Joe continued, oblivious to Chris’ insecurities. Or he was just ignoring them.

‘You can take me or leave me, I’m used to both.’ Joe’s eyes flicked across Chris’ face, trying to predict how this was going to play out. Chris felt like he was under a microscope. Not like he didn’t like the attention though.

‘But you are 20.’ Chris huffed out, annoyed with himself for bringing it up. And for admitting he knew how old Joe was.

‘Age difference is the last one of my worries if we pursue this relationship. Besides, that’s why I asked you. You didn’t seduce me or anything, so you don’t have to feel guilty.’

Joe was still looking at him like that. Like the whole world couldn’t start turning again until he made this decision.

‘Fine. Okay. You have piqued my interest, Jonas.’ Chris smirked, crossing his arms. He could do relationships once they were established. This was familiar territory.

‘Is calling me by my last name part of the new relationship outline?’ Joe bumped his nose against Chris’.

‘What the fuck are relationship outlines?’ Chris said before they both reacted to the ball of energy that had invisibly been spinning between them, pulling them together. Joe had to come down and Chris had to come up just slightly and their teeth clanked together before Joe approached at a different angle. Joe nursed at Chris’ top lip and moaned low in his throat before Chris pulled away just to nip at Joe’s bottom lip and recapture his mouth. He licked at Joe’s bottom lip, pushing his way forward. His hands were sliding up Joe’s arms as Joe tried to keep his grip on the chair.

Joe pulled away first, a smug expression on his face. Chris didn’t realize how far he had been sitting up. He lowered himself back into the chair and spread his legs, laying his hand gently on his thigh. He quirked an eyebrow.

‘Your move, Jonas.’

Joe swallowed.

‘Bitch please. I’m not a slut.’ Joe laughed, a devious glint in his eye. ‘Relationship outlines take time to establish.’

Chris was starting to hate that phrase.

Joe turned on his heel and stepped around Chris’ chair to head for the door. But he tripped over the leg of the other chair.

‘Watch out!’ Chris yelled, jumping up to grab Joe’s arm.

Chris caught him from hitting his face on the floor. Joe’s cheeks started to flush but Chris couldn’t tell if that was because he was embarrassed or if it was because he was laughing so hard at himself.

‘You better be careful there, danger.’ Chris said jokingly, his face still lined with worry.

‘That’s what they call me.’ Joe stopped laughing long enough to toss a wink over his shoulder before he bounded out the door.

‘I am not surprised.’ Chris muttered as he watched the kid go.  
~~~~~~

Chris’ phone started vibrating. He excused himself from his lunch table group, tossing a nervous glance in Camilla’s direction. But she was busy talking to Dakota.

Dude when u finish 2day – Danger

Chris smiled and quickly typed back a response.

Whenever u come over - CE

Srsly tho - Danger

7ish - CE

Then we r doin dinner at 7ish - Danger

Ok - CE

;) – Danger

Dork - CE

U love it - Danger  
~~~~~

Joe was up against the wall, Chris’ hands holding his hips steady. He was pretty sure a coat hanger was poking him in the side. He felt Chris smile against his mouth and Joe took the opportunity to speak.

‘We have been on how many dates, and we still have to make out in your closet?’

‘You said you liked it in here.’

‘It’s not like anyone is going to just walk through your locked front door or anything.’

‘But you like to pretend someone could walk through my front door at any minute.’

‘Shut up! You aren’t supposed to know about that.’

‘Mhhm. Contradictions.’

Chris stole another kiss before Joe pushed him back.

‘What did you say?’

‘Relationship outlines, hun.’ He bit off the ‘hun’ part sarcastically.

Joe rolled his eyes.

‘You hate that phrase.’

‘Well, I’d love it if it got you to shut up and kiss me.’

Joe really pushed Chris off of him after that.

‘Slut.’ He called over his shoulder as he skipped out the closet door and into the kitchen.

Chris hit his fist against the wall with a frustrated growl. Joe was a giant fucking tease and Chris was pretty sure he was like that on purpose. But if 11 might-as-well-be-called dates and a gigantic cell phone bill and weird looks from the entire cast whenever Joe was on set didn’t get him some dick, he didn’t know what would.

The kid’s ass. Seriously. It was driving Chris crazy. And his little picture perfect persona that he carried around like a giant weight on his shoulders, and his big fuzzy eyebrows that he secretly brushed every day, and the way he was so damn proud of his brothers, and the way he genuinely cared about the people around him, even people he had never met.

One time Chris was late for a date and he was freaking out because he thought Joe would leave, but he showed up at the deli and Joe had a purple flower in his hair and a bouquet of flowers for Chris to take home. Joe had gone to the florists while he was waiting for Chris. Chris kind of hated flowers. But that gesture made Chris’ week and now he keeps a vase of purple irises on his kitchen table to remember that day.

‘Are you ever gonna come out of that closet?’ Joe called to him from the kitchen.

‘That’d be a big hell no.’ Chris called back with a laugh as he slid across the tile floor on his socked feet to put his arm around Joe’s waist.

Joe rolled his eyes, but leaned back into Chris’ touch.

Chris bit at his ear before whispering to him. ‘Remember how I taught you to ride your own motorcycle?’

‘Yes. That was hot.’ Joe answered as he put a grilled cheese sandwich on the grill. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and wiped his hands on a towel as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary.

‘Well. I could teach you… other things.’ Chris was going for his lowest, sexiest voice as he threaded his thumbs through Joe’s belt loops.

‘I bet you could.’ Joe said, squeezing Chris’ hand and smirking slightly.

Chris made an impatient noise deep in his throat and then he spun Joe around, picked him up and deposited him on the kitchen island, spreading his knees apart with his hands.

‘I thought you were gay.’ Chris is nose to nose with Joe, his body pressed up between Joe’s legs. If Joe is nervous, he isn’t giving anything away.

‘Shh. Don’t tell anyone. Was it the super tight jeans, the ambiguous lyrics I write, or the make-outs in the closet that gave it away?’

‘Stop being a smartass.’ Chris ran his hand almost all the way up Joe’s thigh, not taking his eyes off of Joe’s face.

‘What’s your point, Evans.’ Chris says, his voice cracking and hips rolling forward just barely.  
When Joe gets all serious he calls Chris by his last name. It’s pretty fucking sexy if you ask Chris.

‘One would think you’d want some dick by now. I could have been fucking anyone the past month but I have only been going on dates with you. And letting you put your clothes in my closet. And redecorating with flowers. I hate flowers. Explain that one to me, Jonas.’

Chris grits out his monologue without thinking it through first, roughly massaging Joe’s thigh. Joe starts pushing back against the friction, but it’s obvious by his face that he’s trying not to. He twitches when Chris says ‘fucking’ but his face lights up as if he knows a big delicious secret.

‘You want me.’ Joe says, ducking his head a little so his bangs fall into his face.

‘What?’ Chris stops massaging Joe with his hand.

‘Shut up and blow me.’ Joe throws his arms around Chris’ neck and jumps off the kitchen island onto Chris, stealing a kiss before he plants his feet firmly on the ground.

Chris gapes for a minute before he makes sure he hasn’t stumbled into some dream land or something.

‘Okay, you are going to have to run that by me again.’

‘I wanted to know that you… ya know, liked me before I let you get any. And you are the more experienced one so logically this is going to be way more fun for everybody if you blow me first.’

‘Is this your version of dirty talk? Because it feels very… modern.’ Chris is still a little bit shocked to say the least, but Joe put his fingers through Chris’ belt loops and started moving his knee up against Chris’ crotch. Chris inhaled sharply and Joe fluttered his eyelashes up at him.

‘I feel much better now that we have had this conversation, Evans.’ Joe says it like they just made a business deal or something. But he used Chris’ last name, so Chris knows this is the real thing. He’s been waiting this long for Joe to say something remotely close to an actual order to blow him, and all he had to do was admit to himself that he liked the kid. Like, really liked him. He wanted him. When Chris had always thought the best way to get through any relationship was never to admit that. And to just lie, lie, lie.

Ah, the contradictions.

‘Hey, you still with me?’ Joe whispers, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Chris on the nose.

Chris ducks into a real kiss, sliding his tongue along Joe’s bottom lip before Chris takes control, swirling his way across Joe’s palette and soliciting a moan from low in Joe’s throat.  
‘Was this in your relationship outline?’ Chris asks as he palms Joe’s ass through his jeans. Joe leans his head back, exposing his Adam’s apple.

‘Maybe.’ Joe leans forward against Chris, letting Chris manhandle him. Joe’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Chris goes for the buttons on Joe’s jeans.

Joe’s cock is already pressed up against the denim and Chris contemplates making Joe suffer just a little bit longer for how much of a tease he was. But Chris has too much anticipation built up for this moment already. Payback can come later. Chris pops all the rest of the buttons and pulls Joe’s jeans down by the ass pockets, because Chris is having a hard time letting go of Joe’s ass. He starts rubbing Joe through his black briefs.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Joe says, breathing loudly through his nose. He reaches down and pulls his own briefs off, losing contact with Chris’ hand. Chris throws his shirt off and drops to his knees as Joe’s briefs hit the tile floor.

Chris stares at Joe’s cock for a heartbeat, long enough for Joe to get a firm grip on the kitchen island and put his other hand at the base of Chris’ neck. And then Chris is kissing the tip of his cock, the left side and then the right.

Joe giggles.

‘What the hell is so funny?’ Chris says in between kisses.

‘I think… I think I’m ticklish.’ Joe wheezes, his erection still bumping against Chris’ bottom lip every time Chris goes in for a cock kiss.

‘Dude, shut up.’ Chris says before he sucks Joe’s cock in between his lips. Joe trembles a little bit, and his breath feels like it’s been knocked out of his lungs.

Chris smiles around a mouthful of Joe’s cock as he licks the underside and hallows out his cheeks. Joe sinks down a little bit as his knees start to go weak. Chris places his palm at Joe’s hip as his other hand strokes the base of Joe’s cock, the part he can’t quite get into his mouth. Joe’s mouth hangs open and not that either of them noticed, but drool starts to gather at the corner of his mouth.

Chris sucks Joe’s cock forward with his mouth in time with his jerks.

‘Chris. Fuck. Chris. Don’t. Stop.’

Joe’s hip snap forward and Chris lightly scrapes Joe’s cock with his teeth, working his way back to just nursing the tip, where pre-come has started to gather. Chris lets go of Joe’s cock to cup his balls, first one and then the other. Joe lets out a yelp. Chris smirks. He found a button.

Chris lets Joe’s cock fall out with a plop as he noses under to suck Joe’s right ball into his mouth. Joe releases his hold on the kitchen island to jerk himself off with his right hand as Chris licks at Joe. Chris pulls back and they stare for a second, Joe gritting his teeth. Joe’s vision is getting blurry and he’s having a hard time focusing on Chris’ face. Chris starts licking at Joe’s cock as Joe jacks off. Chris puts his hand around Joe’s wrist, making him stop. He looks down at his own erection, and Joe understands.

Joe wobbles to the couch, Chris in tow. He pushes Chris down and unzips his pants. Chris helps kick them off, his eyes never leaving Joe’s determined face. His eyelids keep drooping and spit is collecting at the corners of Joe’s mouth, but they kiss anyway. Neither fights for dominance as Joe reluctantly pulls away and eyes Chris’ cock.

‘No underwear? I knew you were a slut.’ Joe mocks, but his face is serious.

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to.’ Chris says, following Joe’s gaze.

‘I want to. I just don’t want to fuck it up.’ Joe says, color tinting his cheeks.

‘It’s okay. I’m not ticklish. Just put your mouth on it at this point and it’ll be good.’ Chris smirks. He’s trying to be reassuring, but Joe’s worried expression and his crinkled forehead are fucking adorable.

Joe takes a deep breath and nods. He puts one hand on the other side of Chris’ thigh, and with the other he wraps it around the base of Chris’ cock. He lowers himself down, kissing the tip just like Chris did to him. Chris’ mouth falls open as he watches Joe’s bangs fall over his eyes.

Joe starts to lick his way up and around Chris’ cock, pumping with his hand.

‘That’s… damn, that’s good.’ Chris mumbles, noticing Joe’s cock is still leaking between his thighs.

Joe sucks Chris in as far as he can, hallowing his cheeks and moving his head, trying different angles. Chris sinks lower into the couch, and Joe climbs up on top of him. Chris pulls him up for another kiss and Joe smiles against his mouth.

Joe kiss back down to Chris’ cock, sucking him harder and faster this time.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Chris breaths out, holding onto Joe’s wrist. Chris accidently bucks up into Joe’s mouth and bumps the top of his palette, but Joe moves with him like he knew what to do all along.

Joe jerks the base of Chris’ cock while he sucks, and Chris is moaning.

‘Joseph. Danger. Jonas. You’re like a pro. Don’t… mmm yeah. Fuck, there.’

‘That’s a contradiction if I ever heard one.’ Joe beams around a mouthful of cock. Chris lets out a clap of laughter before his eyes roll into the back of his head. Joe has found a rhythm he likes and he’s exploiting it.

Chris gets an idea.

‘Joe, if you… if you just, put your fingers in me…’ Chris grits his teeth, tightening his grip on the couch.

Joe looks up from under his bangs, with Chris’ cock still in his mouth.

He lets it fall out with a soft plop. He smiles.

‘Yeah okay, I can do that.’

Joe lets Chris’ pre-come wipe across his lips as he moves his hand under Chris’ ass. He presses two fingers in as he sucks Chris’ cock back into his mouth and Chris inhales sharply.

Joe recaptures his rhythm as he sucks, moving his fingers inside Chris.

‘Fuck, Jonas. Yeah. Fuck yeah.’ Chris pushes back against him and bucks forward a little, threading his fingers through Joe’s hair.

After Chris lets Joe’s hand go, Joe uses it to jerk the base of Chris’ cock and gently squeeze his balls. Chris feels the hot liquid on his leg before he notices Joe coming, his face shining with sweat as he continues to suck on Chris.

Joe’s eyes drooping and his bangs tickling Chris’ belly send Chris’ senses into overdrive.

‘I’m going to… fuck, Joe. Now.’ Chris says it as a warning, and he pulls Joe off of him with the hands that are in Joe’s hair.

Chris comes, some of it hitting Joe’s cheek. The rest coats Joe’s chest. Chris pulls him down for another kiss, licking at the come on his cheek before swirling his tongue inside Joe’s mouth. Joe climbs all the way onto the couch, settling himself on top of Chris as they kiss languidly. Chris wraps his hand in Joe’s hair, kissing his forehead as he pulls Joe to his chest.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Chris mumbles into Joe’s hair.

‘You were supposed to say that like, 7 dates ago.’ Joe smirks, his eyes still closed. Joe turns to press his ear to Chris’ heart.

‘Well, your cock is ticklish.’ Chris fires back, stroking at Joe’s hair.

‘Shut up. You are not allowed to bring that up.’ Joe props himself up, giving Chris a hard look and swatting him in the shoulder.

A soft smile lazily graces Chris’ face.

‘So where do we go from here?’ Chris asks, regretting the question as soon as it comes out of his mouth.

Joe quirks an eyebrow. He hesitates for a moment, deciding whether or not to answer.

‘We make it up as we go along.’ Joe nods, liking the way that sounds.

‘What, no relationship outline consultation?’ Chris laughs a little, rubbing his thumb along Joe’s wrist.

‘I like it better when we contradict it anyway.’ Joe steals a kiss after that, his bangs sticking to Chris’ sweaty forehead.

‘Agreed.’ Chris goes in for another lazy, easy kiss. And then Joe lays his head on Chris’ chest and nothing about that feels like a contradiction.


End file.
